Suliri
PLANET INFORMATIONS Suliri is the main planet and capital system of the Sulirien Empire. It is the second planet of the Suliri system and the most hospitable. It is situated in the core sector of the galaxy in what the Ulrichiens name "The Garden of the Gods" ''orbiting around a blue star. The color of the planet is emerald green due to the vast meadows and forests that cover its surface. The planet is divided in 4 great continents and 3 huge oceans of green blue colors which make them look green from space. The planet is often referenced by the Imperials as ''"The Green Emerald" ''and is home for countless intelligent and wildlife species. Suliri's diameter is of 17 592km and years on the planet go as long as 380 days with 24 hours long days. Its atmosphere is mainly composed of azote and oxygen. Its only satellite is Elendill, a small ocean covered planet of 4 745km. Temperatures go from 10°C on the coldest points and in winters to 45°C on the warmest points and summers. Vastly covered in forests, Suliri is the home of the Sulirien Empire. Its capital city is Sulireï, built on the Western continent of the planet. It was also the birthplace of the Elenniens, a highly intelligent and wise humanoid species that went officially extinct in 100 A.S. after the War of the Three Lords from 29 A.S to 31 A.S. It is one of the main spaceports and trade sector of the galaxy with a population of 17 billions of citizens from all parts of the galaxy. It is also the home of the Sulirien Imperial Family and government who rule over the Sulirien Empire in the capital city of Sulireï. The wildlife of Suliri is vast and is mainly composed of herds of Albis - docile mammals used as mounts by the Sulirien army and people - Erendeers - proud cervids creatures living mainly in the meadows of Suliri, known for their thick and shaggy grey fur and huge antlers - Black Rainx - feline creatures, gaunt and dangerous, prowling the forests and canyons of Suliri in great packs, always on the lookout for more food - and Gaerlings - great predator of Suliri with powerful fangs and sharp claws, living mainly in mountains or canyons. '''THE GREAT CITIES OF SULIRI' Suliri is the most important planet of the Sulirien Empire and counts some of the greatest cities, monuments and academies of this faction. Ambershade Ambershade is a small city in comparison to the other great cities of Suliri but is mostly known for its singular architecture. Built into the mountain chain, only a few buildings can be seen from outside, making it one of the most difficult places to besiege. Built under the design of Daylar Suliri, it was his seat during the War of the Twins and is to this day one of the only cities of Suliri that has never been taken by any army. Ambershade is a strong fortress but also a beautiful and comfortable city built deep into the rock with marble buildings and silvered stone streets. The wealth of Ambershade comes from its production of amber which gave it its name. It is the seat to the Heir Prince who stays in the castle of Duskwatch when not in the capital. Ambershade, being very high in the mountains, is not easy to access and is often plagued by very cold and harsh winters. A system of hot pools has been developped since its foundation to bring warmth to the citizens during cold weathers. The city is home to 5 million citizens and possesses the second greatest garrison of the planet with 700 000 Imperial soldiers ready to defend the city or to be deployed for combat. Aston Aston is compared to more an oversized village than a real town, settled in the southern islands of Suliri, but is famous for two things mainly. The small village of about 1 300 citizens is the birthplace of the famous Princess Myra Suliri in 274 A.S. when the Emperor Haldar Suliri and Empress Aldera Suliri were visiting the small village during a trip throughout the Sulirien campaign. The small hospital where the princess was born was destroyed during the Battle of Butterbridge, at the early years of the Great Civil War in 400 A.S. The hospital was rebuilt in another part of the village and the location of Myra's birthplace was marked with a statue in her honor. This statue is a symbol of pilgrimage to the believers of Myra's faith and citizens from all the systems of the Empire journey to Aston to pay their respects to the Godess. But Aston is also known for its pastries known to be some of the most extravagant and delicious of the Empire. The quality of the product is essentially due to the excellent farming conditions of the wheat and barley around the village. The families of Aston pass the knowledge and secrets of farming between each other to preserve their tradition and way of baking. Some of the greatest cooks of the Empire came from Aston which helped putting the village into the light as one of the best culinary places of Suliri. Aston is one of the only village of Suliri to be built without a castle protecting it. A small estate known as Oakshell Estate is built near the limit of the village, owned by the Marholm Family. Their coat of arm is a small brown acorn on a yellow golden field. Baekwatch Baekwatch is a massive citadel built between 1340 to 1344 A.S during the War of the Grey Lord. This citadel was the product of the imagination of the Minister of War, Aelus Maribor, and the Prince Farrell Suliri and was meant to be one of the refuges for the Imperial Family and garrison during this time of turmoil. The citadel took way longer than expected to be built because of the steep placement of the fortress at the top of a peak. Baekwatch is also a city built into the citadel, harboring about 12 000 citizens and a garrison of 3 000 soldiers. The citadel of Baekwatch is easily defendable, having only one way in or out of it and shieldied by a magnetic barrier preventing orbital bombings from having any effect. Baekwatch is built over a source of clear water and produces its own food due to greenhouses built into the citadel. The fortress is protected by heavy laser turrets and a thick and solid wall of granite, making assaults against the fortress quite difficult. Baekwatch has been taken only once by the Pirate Lady, Torayll Karee, and her band of raiders, in 1399 A.S. They occupied the citadel for two years but died of starvation after the citizens fled the citadel, burning the food stock and greenhouses in the escape. Baekwatch is under the rule of House Raelow, an old family that has married into the Imperial Family multiple times. House Raelow's coat of arms shows a burning sword and a blue shield on a grey field. The citadel of Baekwatch is settled in the Western Continent a few hundred miles away from Sulireï and is now acting at the main defense of the city in case of invasion. Bhavos Bhavos is the second most important city of Suliri. Built on the shores of a giant lake named after the city, it is the granary of the planet. With a population of almost 4 million people, mainly farmers and fishermen, it is a place of food production known for its peaceful life at the rythm of the seasons. Bhavos is situated on the Southern hemisphere of the planet and is the seat of the Rolynd Family, one of the oldest Lord house of the Sulirien Empire. Their coat of arms represents an ear of corn on a green field. The Rolynd origins can be traced with the War of the Three Lords when Filius Rolynd became General in Malar's army and led the battle of Greenhill against the army of Pax, also known as the Slaughter of Greenhill. This great victory led Malar to give his full trust to the Rolynd Family and grant them the seat of the most loyal and important city of his newly formed Empire. Bhavos is also famed for its festivals and carnavals, marking each seasons beginnings and endings with festivities where delicious food are served in great banquets. Blancionn Blancionn is a medium sized town settled a few miles away from Sulireï. Meaning "The White" in High Sulirien, it is known for its architecture and the white color of its streets made with marble stone. Blancionn is built on several hills connected by small bridges giving a new charm and originality to the city design. The city is also known to have been the seat of Pax during the War of the Three Lords, city that he lost quickly to Maekar's legions who targeted the castle and town in the first months of the war. Blancionn is now the seat of the Muler Family of Whitehearth Castle. Their coat of arms show a purple grape in the grasp of a black Raspien Bird, on a white field. Blancionn is mostly known to be one of the main stops on the road to Sulireï and caravans often take the "Swordroad", going from Suliro to Sulireï and going through the city of Blancionn. Damerel Damerel is the third most important city of Suliri and has the particularity of being built entirely on an island, recovering it fully around an extinct volcano. Damerel is the seat of the Dorel Family, lords of the Southern Sea. Their coat of arms shows a golden hand over a blue field. Damerel is known for its diamond mines going deep under the volcano which made the fortune of the Dorel Family. Their castle, Direcliff Keep, looms above the city on the side of the volcano. The city of Damerel is known to be very beautiful, with its elegant architecture and harmony with nature. It is the second most important port on the planet with a strategic position between the Eastern Sea and the High Pass, entrance to the Western Ocean, only road by boat towards the capital city. Damerel is home to 8 millions citizens mainly Humans and Uuars. It is also the birthplace of Archpriest Sigismus of Suliri (1302 A.S - 1370 A.S). Sulireï Sulireï is the capital of the planet and the Sulirien Empire. Built in 0 A.S by the first settlers led by Malar, Pax and Maekar, it was settled under a solitary mountain on the ocean's shore. The placement of the city had been chosen for the variety of plants and the fertile lands of that region. The city prospered rapidly under the rule of Malar and became capital of the newly formed Sulirien Republic. Sulireï means "Little Suliri" in High Sulirien and was meant as a fresh start for all the runaway slaves from the Vega System. The city is separated in four districts, from the lowest district near the sea shores and docks to the highest district of the Imperial Palace and City Hall, just under the mountain. The city is home to 6 billions citizens and is one of the main tourist attractions of the Sulirien Empire. The main buildings of the city are the Imperial Palace, the Grand Opera, the Coraillia's Garden, the Grand Temple of Light and the Crypts of the Emperors. Suliro Suliro is the major city of the Eastern Islands of Suliri. Built in 11 A.S by Maekar, it was one of the first great settlements of the Sulirien and the only one built without the help of the Elennien people. Suliro was first a fishing harbor, focusing mainly on trade and food production for the rest of the small Sulirien Republic. During the War of the Three Lords, Suliro became the first official rebel city, rallying Maekar's side. In 30 A.S, Suliro was put to the torch by Pax and his supporters during the Great Eastern Invasion. Many of the citizens of the city were killed and Suliro was abandonned for the rest of the war until the death of Pax in the Battle of Suliri in 32 A.S. Maekar was then pardonned for his treason and exiled back in Suliro. He organized the rebuilding of the city, making it larger and putting on better defenses. However Maekar never saw the end of the construction as he died months after the end of the war during a Gaerling's hunt. Suliro was then given to Maekar's best general in the war who founded the House Eltyon and took over Maekar's old keep, The Silver Jaw. House Eltyon developped the city into an attractive trade metropolis and a cultural town with many operas, theaters and libraries being built. Suliro became known for the quality of life and the beauty of the landscape and soon the city rose back to its former glory. House Eltyon's coat of arm is a white ship on a dark blue field. THE CONTINENTS OF SULIRI Suliri is separated into three main continents that concentrate most of the cities and population of the planet. The three continents are similar in aspect but are ruled by several different noble families. The Rëlhorn The main continent, also known as Rëlhorn - or Royal Land in High Sulirien - is the first land where the Suliriens settled. It is the largest continent of Suliri with some of its most emblematic cities such as Sulireï, the capital of the Sulirien Empire, Ambershade or Blancionn. The island of Suliro is close enough to the continent to be considered part of Rëlhorn. Rëlhorn was the theater of the War of the Three Lords that occured between Malar, Maekar and Pax, that started with the Battle of Lötreck in 29 A.S and ended with the Battle of the Hundred Steps, in Sulireï, in 32 A.S. It is a land of great grasslands and hills where the Suliriens were able to settle quickly with the help of the Elennien civilization. Remnants and ruins of that ancient people still remain on the continent. No settlements were built over the ruins in a gesture of respect of the Sulirien to the memory of their former ally. The Seltraforhn The southern continent of Suliri is Seltraforhn - or South Island in High Sulirien - is the the richest continent of Suliri. Provided with highly fertile grounds, the land is a good ground for vineyards and cattle farms. Herds of wild Albis roam the meadows of the continent while packs of Black Rainx prowl the mountains and canyons. The continent was spared from the fightings during the War of the Three Lords as most of the Lords and Knights of the land remained neutral - except for the city of Bhavos which took the side of Malar. It became the heart of agriculture and production for the young Sulirien Empire after the end of the War. Suler The continent of Suler is the smallest of the three continents of the planet and also the coldest with temperatures rarely exceeding twenty degrees at the worst of summer. Suler was the last enclave of the Elenniens before their total annihilation by the forces of Pax. Suler was known for a long while as the most dangerous place on Suliri, with some of the harshest life conditions. It became the training ground of the Imperial armies. They would be thrown into battle simulations in the frozen tundras and the high mountains. The fortress of Snowpine was created as a prison that would be near impossible to get away from. The harsh climate and freezing waters surrounding the small rock would make an escape way too risky. As soon as the prison was built, crime dropped on the planet for fear of being sent to the fortress. After a few centuries, the Citadel of Loeb was built and Snowpine's use was changed to only a prison for minor crimes. Major criminals were then sent to the Loeb space station, in the asteroid field of the icy planet.